Finding
by Mija
Summary: Chapter 5 is up Serina, an Elf from far off lands finds herself in the lands of Middle Earth. She is alone in alien lands until she meets the Prince of Mirkwood. For good or ill she can not tell.
1. Default Chapter

Okay here it is the first chapter, hope you all enjoy it. It is a bit of a crossover with Dungeons and Dragons, but hopefully doesn't confuse anyone. Of course I do ask that you review. Thank you for reading.

Finding Chapter 1

Serina crouched behind the tree, waiting with her blowgun loaded and ready to shoot the dart that would incapacitate the man. The trees that were alive with sound a few moments ago with birds and other small creatures suddenly became silent. Serina listened carefully, she could hear the sound of a horse coming in her direction and it was getting closer. She readied her blowgun and waited for the horse and rider to come into range. She didn't have to wait long; he came into view a few moments later. He was a large man, wearing studded leather and a broadsword strapped to his back, also a light crossbow hanging from the pommel of the saddle. The man and horse slowed, the man dismounted and started to unload some supplies. Serina chose this place to wait because she knew this was one of his favorite spots to camp. She watched as he unsaddled the horse and started to water and feed it. It would be harder for him to escape, if he some how managed to over come the affects of the sleeping poison on the dart.  
She brought the blowgun to her lips, aiming carefully, then blew. The dart flew silently, striking soundly into the side of his neck. The man grunted in pain, pulling the dart out as he turned in a circle trying to find his attacker. Serina wasn't worried, she knew the poison would work quickly. She watched as the human stumbled, then fell heavily to the ground

Serina waited for a few moments to make sure he was asleep. As soon as she was sure she dropped the blowgun on top of her backpack, then pulled her short sword, and approached cautiously. When she reached him she could hear his heavy slow breaths, he was sleeping quite soundly and would remain asleep for many hours, long enough for her to load him onto his horse and return him to the town that had the bounty on his head. He would face justice for the unspeakable crimes he had committed against her kind, the Elves of Everdale. This human had come upon a she-elf while her husband and son were hunting, and had attacked her before she had a chance to arm her herself or mount any kind of defense. The husband and son returned to find her throat cut and her dress about her waist. She had been raped and murdered. He had stolen their family heirloom, a small-jeweled broach enchanted to help the wearer resist spells. Serina had picked up his trail and followed him into a town where he stayed for a few days. She had found the broach, which bore the family crest at the town jeweler. The owner had told her that the man that sold it to him had found it on his travels. She explained that it belonged to an elvish family, the jeweler being a reasonable man and not wanting trouble with elves, sold it to her for a few gold pieces.

Serina led his horse with him slung over and tied; back to where she had her horse was waiting. She tied her backpack to her horse and spoke a few words of thanks then mounted, then turned her horse back in the direction of Everdale. It would take a few hours to get there, but the sleeping potion she used would last for hours. The citizens of Everdale would be happy when she returned with criminal. She had been searching for months; following his trail had been hard at first, he had covered his tracks well for a while, but then he decided that no one would be searching after so long a time. Of course he didn't realize that elves didn't care about time, they had all the time in the world.

The man didn't stir as she rode through the gates of Everdale. As she rode up to the Magistrates building, the guards watched her come up to the front of the building up with the human tied to the horse; their expressions turned from a guarded look to a little irritated. She stopped in front of the building and dismounted, then walked around to the human and untied him, letting him fall to the ground. He started to groan, but didn't open his eyes. One of the guards came to find out what she was doing.

"You there, what are you doing bringing that human here?" He yelled in elvish. He waited for her answer, looking at her like she had just brought a dead cow to them.

"This is the man that killed Calethina, He needs to be brought to justice, does he not? So here he is, he will be waking up soon, you may want to put him somewhere safe." Serina smirked as the guard's eyes widened. The other guard came to help; they picked up the human and started to drag him off. One of the guards stopped and said, "You may want to see the magistrate as soon as possible." Then dragged the human away

Serina mounted her horse again, grabbed the reigns of the human's horse, and headed to the inn. She got a room and stabled the horses. She walked back to the magistrate's building and went in. He saw her immediately and thanked her for the service she provided, then preceded to pull out several bags. They were full of gold; there had been a large bounty on the human's head, ten thousand gold pieces. She would have to go the changers to have the money changed to gems, there was no way she could carry that much money on her. After she left the building she went to the moneychanger and exchanged the money. After that was done she went back to the inn and asked for a bath, food, and good bottle of wine sent up to her room.

She ate, drank, and then soaked in the tub, then slipped into a soft night shift. She had her clothes taken to be washed earlier. She made sure the door was closed securely than climbed into bed. Elves didn't sleep very often; instead they went into reverie. It was a dream like state that allowed for them to regain their strength and recall their memories, the good and the bad ones. Serina was exhausted; she found that her eyes were so heavy that she couldn't keep them open anymore, so for the first time in her three hundred and fifty years she slept.

Legolas walked slowly down the quiet forest path. It was a cool, but sunny day and he wanted to be alone for a while. He found that after the War of the Ring, he wanted to be alone more often then he ever had. He headed to a quiet glade surrounded by trees, found his usual spot and sat down, putting his weapons to the side, but still within reach. He sat quietly listening to the wind blow through the trees, the leaves fluttered and the birds chirped. All was good in the Forest of Mirkwood.

As Serina slept, she dreamed about a beautiful forest with tall, dark trees. Then the scene shifted to something completely different and now was looking at a peaceful looking glade surrounded by large magnificent trees. She then saw a man...no not human, but a male elf. He had long blonde hair that was braided on the sides and down the back. He was very handsome with piercing blue eyes and a wide mouth with nicely shaped lips. The male had at his side a beautiful long bow and a pair of nicely made long knives. He looked as if he were meditating; his expression was peaceful and calm. As Serina watched she could not help but wonder where and who he was. She didn't remember ever meeting him; she would have remembered him, he was beautiful, but strong looking. Suddenly his eyes opened, he looked warily around as his hand inched toward his weapons. Serina looked about the glade, but saw no one nor heard anything.

"Whoever is there, show yourself!" the elvish male demanded. He now had his knives in his hands. Serina looked around again, but still didn't see anyone. She wondered if he felt her. She tried talking to him, but he didn't hear her. The male elf got to his feet and looked around again, seeing no one he said, "I know someone is watching me, why don't you come out. I will not hurt you." He put his knives away, and then turned in a circle again. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, this is Mirkwood. Nothing will harm you here, please show yourself." He said in a gentle voice.

"Well, now I know what his name is and where he is, but I've never heard of Mirkwood. I wonder where it is?" Serina thought to herself.

Legolas turned around looking about him, all of his senses alert for any sound, but there was nothing other then the normal sound of the forest. He could feel still feel that someone was watching him and some how he got the feeling that they were female eyes. How he knew that was a mystery to him.

"Well, they most be shy, whoever it is will show themselves when they are ready." He thought as he picked up his bow and quiver. He slung them both over his shoulder and headed back down the forest path towards his dwelling. He could still feel the eyes watching him as he walked away.

Serina tried to yell, "No please don't leave. I wish to talk to you" she tried to follow but couldn't move.

She awoke suddenly, bolting up, the dream, still fresh in her memory. She never wanted to forget it. She got out of bed and poured a goblet of wine, then drank it down. She put the goblet down and went to the window. She could see the easily in the dark, she watched as the guard made their rounds for a few minutes then went back to bed. The dream was so vivid and compelling she wondered if she would dream of him again. She tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't so she went into reverie. She recalled the dream over and over again until morning.

Legolas walked back to the caverns that contained his father's dwelling, he wondered about the person that watched him while he was in the glade earlier. Why would they not show themselves, it was a complete mystery? He also questioned whether he should tell his father about it, then decided he wouldn't, his father would just worry. He reached his room and put his weapons down on a round table in the middle of the room. He sat down in front of the fireplace and thought more about what happened in the glade

Serina awakened from her reverie early, and prepared to leave. She washed and dressed quickly, then packed up her belongings. She then strapped her long sword to her back, and then her short sword to her hip, picked up her bow and quiver, then turned to look about the room to make sure she didn't leave anything.

She then grabbed her backpack and left the room and went down to have a small breakfast that consisted of fruit and fresh bread, along with some fruit juice. After she finished the morning meal she remembered that she still had the Human's horse. She decided that she would ask if the owner wanted to buy the horse from her. She went over to the bar and asked the large man that was there if she could speak to the owner.

"You are speaking to him, what can I do for you?"

"I have a horse that I would like to sell, would you be interested?" Serina asked

"Well...I guess I could take a look at it, how much do you want for it?" He asked as he polished a large glass.

"I will sell it and the saddle for ninety gold pieces. The horse is about three or four years old. It's in good condition." Serina replied

He put the glass down and asked, "Is it in the stable, I would like to take a look?" He came out from behind the bar and started outside. Serina followed behind, lugging all her stuff with her.

He looked at the horse and decided he would buy it. He went back inside and come back with a medium sized bag of gold. As soon as he left the stable she retrieved her saddlebags and asked the stable boy to bring her horse and saddle, she would take care of the saddling the horse herself. When Shenara was bought out she nickered in greeting to her friend Shenara the horse. Serina smiled and took the reigns, giving the stable boy a gold piece. His eyes widened at the sight of the sight of the shiny gold piece.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said as he stared adoringly at Serina, he had never been given that much money. She ruffled his hair and bent down to pick up the saddle. The boy stepped up to help, but Shenara made a chuffing sound. The young boy started at the sound and Serina grinned, she knew that the boy amused Shenara. He must have been really good to her. Shenara didn't allow just anyone to touch her.

"She likes you" Serina said as she lifted the saddle over the horses back.

"She's a beautiful horse. I talked to her while I was cleaning out her stall, it seemed as if she understood me." The boy said.

"What is your name, little one?" Serina asked

"I am Vrofril Lightfoot, my lady" He bowed slightly, smiling.

"Well Vrofril, it is very nice to make you acquaintance, but unfortunately I must be off." She said as she completed the task of saddling her horse. She loaded the saddlebags on and attached the backpack to the pommel. Shenara looked over her shoulder at the boy and nickered.

"She's saying good-bye. She doesn't so that to just anyone, you must have given her a treat. She loves apples." Serina smiled at the blushing boy.

"Yes, I did give her an apple and a carrot. Was that alright?" He asked suddenly worried of her reaction.

"Of course it is. Speaking of apples, do you have any I can take with me; I'll pay you for them? I haven't had time to buy any." She asked the boy gravely.

"Of course I do, my lady. I will be but a moment." He ran off to retrieve the asked for items. Serina chuckled as she shook her head in amusement. The horse had that poor boy wrapped around her figurative finger. Vrofril came back with a small sack of apples and handed them to Serina. She reached into her pocket and gave him another gold piece, it was way more then the apples actually cost, but the boy deserved it. He thanked her again and gave her a very sweet smile.

"There you go, Shenara, we can't have you go without your apples, now can we? "the boy said to the horse.

Serina thanked Vrofril as he patted the horse's neck. Shenara reached around and began to nibble on his dark brown hair. Serina knew that she only did that for people she really liked, it was her way of showing affection. Vrofril giggled, but stopped when he noticed Serina watching the exchange between he and the horse. He straightened to his full height and stepped away. Serina was amused by his behavior, never had she seen the like. The boy was trying to be manly now after that child- like giggle, Serina decided she would let him keep his dignity.

"Well, Vrofril, It is time for us to depart. It has been a pleasure to meet you and I hope to see you again. I am sure that Shenara will miss you too." With that she led the horse outside and mounted. Vrofril followed them out and waved good-bye as Serina rode away at a trot.

Serina traveled at a leisurely pace, there was no hurry. Serina allowed Shenara to pick her way through the forest heading east, parallel to a small stream that wound its way through the forest; eventually it spilled into the main river and turned into rapids, which in turn went to the waterfall.

It was miles away, Serina decided that she would stop and rest, maybe have something to eat there. As she rode on she got closer to the edge of the forest; she noticed a fog beginning to form.

"Now that's strange, where did that come from?" She brought her horse to a stop and peered into the gloomy mist. It was so thick she couldn't see the other side. She wasn't close enough to the waterfall for water vapor, but this didn't look like vapor from the small waterfall. It looked like a fog bank.

"Well I have to go through it to get out of the forest." Serina shrugged and directed Shenara into the fog. As she entered she began to feel a little lightheaded. She tried to turn Shenara around to leave, but for some reason the horse didn't respond. She struggled to remain upright and on her horse, but to her horror the last thing she saw was the ground rushing up to her, as she fell off her horse.

The next morning Legolas decided to go for a run in the forest. It was something he did just for the feel of the wind on his face. He picked up his weapons and strapped them on, then ran out of his dwelling and down one of the many paths into the forest. He ran for at least half an hour, before he came to a clearing in the woods, there was a strange mist forming.

"That's very strange. I wonder where that came from?" He thought as he walked closer. The closer he got to it the more he noticed that it was actually clearing. Legolas unslinging his bow and strung it quickly then pulled an arrow out and knocked it. He approached warily, his senses completely open for any sound, smell, or sight. As he approached he saw what looked to be a horse standing alone, then he noticed someone on the ground. The horse was standing over the person. The horse was completely gray and very beautiful; it looked to be still wearing a saddle and had saddlebags slung over the rump. He also noticed there was a long bow and quiver hanging from the saddle. The horse snorted and stomped as he approached, looking very agitated at his presence. Legolas spoke in Elvish in attempt to calm the horse but the horse was having none of it, the closer he got the more agitated it got. He decided to put his bow away, and try, as soon as he did that the horse calmed down. He got closer speaking softly in elvish, asking its permission to come closer, as soon as he got close enough he could see that it was a female horse, so he addressed her as such.

"Well aren't you the protective lady, is this your friend? Maybe I should take a look at him." The horse stepped away and nickered. Legolas knelt down to examine the person on the ground; he carefully turned the person over onto their back, immediately noticing that it was a female, and she was elvish. She was pretty with light brown hair that was streaked with blonde, from exposure to the sun and the sharp features of elves. She had full, pink lips and a small straight nose. Legolas looked her over and didn't see any thing wrong, except for a small bump and cut on her forehead. It was bleeding sluggishly, but looked as if it were stopping, still he decided he would take her back to his home and have her checked out by the healers there. "She may have something else wrong with her that I can not see" He thought as he picked her up carefully. He managed to get her on the horse then he mounted up behind her, holding her tightly to his body. Using his knees and speaking softly he was able to get the horse started in the direction of his home.

Serina felt as if her body weighed a ton, her eyes felt heavy and her head was pounding. "What in the Gods name happened?" She asked herself as she struggled to open her eyes... she could hear something.. it sounded like footsteps getting closer, and then someone touched her head. The voice said something in a language very close to hers, but there was something different that prevented her from completely understanding.

She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light of the room, immediately she saw him. He was sitting next to her looking down at her, Legolas, the elf from her dream. She couldn't understand it; she could understand him in her dream, why couldn't she understand him now? He said something else to her, but she still didn't understand him...she listened carefully as he spoke.... then it clicked, his accent was different. The way he pronounced the words made it sound almost completely different, It took a few seconds but she could understand him.

"How are you feeling, it looks as if you took a blow to your head." Legolas asked her. At first she didn't seem to understand but then a look of comprehension flashed across her face.

"I'm a little dizzy, but other wise I feel okay. Thank you for helping me. Where am I?" She asked. He seemed able to understand her though, she didn't understand how.

"You are in the Mirkwood forest, at my fathers palace. I found you this morning unconscious. Your horse was standing guard over you..."

"Shenara, where is she, Is she all right?" Serina bolted up right.

Legolas put a calming hand on her arm and said, "You horse is in the stables and is being well cared for. She is a special horse, very beautiful. She would not let me near until I put away my weapons." He chuckled softly.

"Yes I raised her from a filly, I honestly don't think she knows that she is a horse." Serina smiled lying back on the pillows.

"So, I am wondering, are you ever going to tell me your name or shall I make up something?" He asked with a smirk

"Oh... Yes I guess I should. My name is Serina Leret. I was traveling and I come upon a strange fog, I tried to go through it, but I became dizzy and fell off my horse. I do not know how I came to be here and I don't recall another elven village in the area I was in. You said your forest is called the Mirkwood, I've never heard of it before. Is it near the High Forest?" She asked with curiosity.

"I do not know of any Forest by that name." He responded with a look of confusion, just as he was going to ask another question, a knock sounded on the door. It was the healer, Melan. She came to the bed with a soft smile and bent over Serina, she examined the bump and cut on her forehead, then nodded.

"Well, it looks as if you will be on your feet sooner then we thought. Your head is healing quite nicely. Would like something to eat or drink?" The healer asked. " I can have something brought in for you...and for you Legolas?"

"Yes, that would be most welcome, thank you." Serina said as she sat up a little. Legolas reached out to help her sit up more, adjusting the pillows behind her back.

"Yes that would be acceptable, thank you" Legolas responded.

Serina leaned back on the pillows and sighed, she watched the healer leave the room and close the door softly behind her. She turned towards Legolas and smiled slightly, "So, it looks as if I'll be here awhile...I do not know where here is. I've heard of travel between different worlds, but I've never known anyone who has actually done it. So tell me, Legolas, what is it that you do here?" She asked with curiosity.

Legolas laughed, he thought it ironic, almost everyone in Middle Earth knew who he was, especially after the War of the Ring. He know now that she was not of this place.

"I've been known to do many things, If need be, I am a warrior...a tracker...I've done many things in my life. And what about you?"

Serina didn't know how to answer, her occupation was a huntsman, but she had many skills, bounty hunter, thief, fighter...How should she answer? After a few seconds of thought she decided she would be honest.

"I guess you would call me as they say in the common tongue, well it would be the common tongue of my land... a "Jack of all trades" fighter, thief, but I've been a bounty hunter for many years now..." She fell silent, not knowing what he would say about the last part. In her society, people tended to look down on what she was, even though she worked on the side of justice, bringing those who had done wrong against her people to face the consequences of their actions. Those she brought to justice hated her and she was shunned by the people she sought to help because she received money most of the time. It was a difficult existence for her, but she felt that her job was important.

Legolas was surprised, most bounty hunters in this world, didn't look like her, they were mostly from the dregs of society, an unsavory group of characters. They would sooner kill their mark, then worry about justice; they only cared about the money.

"I've never intentionally hurt or killed anyone, but it happens sometimes. I'd rather bring them in for judgement, then kill. Speaking of not killing, did you bring my weapons and backpack in? "She asked looking around the room, from the bed.

"Yes, I bought your things in, they are on the table in the corner. I wanted to tell you...That you have a beautiful long sword. I also found a long tube shaped instrument, what is it?" Legolas got up and picked up Serina's blowgun and looked at it in marvel.

"Oh, that is called a blowgun, you use small darts, usually tipped with a poison of some sort, but I use a sleeping agent, that is what I use to bring in most people. My sword is indeed a fine weapon, it is enchanted to do more damage to dragons, mostly red dragons, the evil creatures they are." She said as she remembered how she got the Dragonslayer, she had been adventuring with a group of people that needed her skills as a thief, as she reminisced she almost forgot that she wasn't alone. It had been a grueling battle, but very profitable.

Legolas looked at her with a shocked expression," We haven't had dragons in these lands for many years, you are indeed from a different world"

"There are many dragons in my world of different colors and temperament. Some of my people are chosen to become helpers or companions to the good-natured dragons. I've seen a few dragons in my time, but I'm still pretty young compared to some." She laughed. "Well, I think I would like to get up, do you think that would be okay?"

"I don't see why not, I will assist you. We can go outside if you would like" Legolas stood and helped her sit up as she swung her legs around. He then helped her to stand then held her steady, as she did wobble a bit. They made their way slowly to the opening of the cavern, there was a small table and a couple of chairs set out, he helped her to sit and then took a seat across from her. It was late afternoon and a little chilly, but that didn't bother her, it was just a pleasant change from the very warm summer. She looked about her and saw that large trees surrounded them, they towered up and looked as if they touched the sky. The forest reminded her of home, except that his people lived in this very large cave, her people lived in the trees. She wondered how she came to be here, it had to be that fog, but would she be able to go home?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Finding  
Serina watched as the forest lit up around her, as the sun went down the forest shined with almost an unearthly glow. It was a wondrous sight, Legolas talked to her about his home, but he said something about leaving soon, but Serina wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. She could only hear the voices that were flowing though the air. It wasn't loud, just very enthralling, like a spell almost. Her people sung also, but nothing like this, it was beyond beautiful, it was almost as if she were listening to the something of Divine creation. After a while Legolas fell silent, he could tell that she wasn't listening to him, he found it amusing, but he could understand it. The singing of his people was wondrous, but was nothing compared to the singing of Lothlorien. Legolas watched Serina as she became completely entranced by the voices, her face became relaxed and she settled back in the comfortable chair. Her eyes fell shut and any pain that she felt disappeared from her face. She stayed like that for an hour or more, then the singing stopped, gently tapering off to silence. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned towards Legolas. " That was beautiful, they were singing a song about.."  
  
" Yes, I know what they were singing of, but you do not. You understand the words, but not the meaning. Your history is different." He said as he stood gracefully and walked a few feet away, there wasn't anyone around at the moment, most people were with their families.  
  
" Yes, it is but the words mean the same thing, it was very moving. My people do not sing in such a way.." She trailed off  
  
Legolas turned and faced her again, looking upon her up turned face; she was beautiful to him. She was different from the elvish women here. She was a mix of light and dark, her hair was light brown and her eyes were green, like jade. The vocation could be seen as dark or evil, but he didn't see it in that way. If she brought those who did wrong to face justice, it was a good thing.  
  
Serina stood carefully, she was still a little unstable, Legolas rushed over to help her, but she declined his help.  
  
" What is wrong? You should not walk un-aided.."  
  
" Legolas, believe me, I've been injured far more gravely then this, I have almost died more times then I care to recount. Do not worry about me. I just want to walk around a bit. You may accompany me if you wish." She offered with a grin.  
  
He returned her smile and walked along beside her, she stopped in front of the door and looked down at herself, she was in a long white shift and no shoes. " Well, this will not do. Is there something I can put on over this? Also maybe some shoes?"  
  
" Yes, I'm sure we can find you something. I will be but a moment." He left her side and went to a table on the other side of the room. He picked up what looked to be a garment of some sort. He returned and said, " Here this should be fine, but you won't need any shoes really. Most go without when they are home." She excepted the robe like garment and pulled it on, it was almost the same color as her eyes. It was a pretty garment that had long sleeves that were wide at the cuff and went down to almost to cover her feet.  
  
She accepted his arm as he led them out of the room and down a grand stone stairwell that led down into the forest. She could see the softly lit forest that was surrounding her; she wondered how big it was.  
  
Legolas wondered what kept her so silent, she had asked almost no questions, but he could see her curiosity. It only took a few moments to reach the forest floor, there was no one about. At least none the Serina could see, that suited her just fine. Legolas led her to one of the many small fountains and helped her to sit on the edge. Whether she would admit it or not, just the walk down the steps had exhausted her and Legolas could see that. He didn't voice any of his thoughts as he sat and listened to the forest, that was alive with sound, not as much as during the day, but the sounds of the night were just as plentiful.  
The surrounding forest was dark, but where they sat it was plenty light enough and it was almost like home. She hoped that she would be able to explore soon, she hated to be sedentary. Serina loved the feel of the wind blowing on her face; the sound of the birds and other small animals helped to calm her frayed nerves. She looked up at Legolas and gave him a small smile, " I wanted to thank you again for helping me, I don't know what I'm going to do now. Do you have need for a bounty hunter?"  
  
Legolas smiled softly and said," I'm sure that we will be able to find a way to get you home, do not despair. If not then we will find something for you to do, we can always use another warrior here. We still have orcs and goblins about.you do have orcs do you not?" He asked with a slight grin  
  
" Yes, we do, horrible creatures they are and goblins are such a nuisance." She said disdainfully  
  
" A nuisance are they? The goblins there must be as flies are to us. The goblin and orcs here are vile evil creatures and fierce foes."  
  
" I do know that orcs can be very fierce, especially when the outfitted and trained well, goblins too, especially now. There has been a surge of orc and goblin attacks lately. One of the oldest most beautiful elven cities was almost destroyed. It was a horrible tragedy." She said her voice full of sadness and horror. " My family was killed in that attack, so I know what orcs and goblins are capable of." She bit out, her voice full of hatred.  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding, he knew what those vile creatures could do, he had fought and killed many of their kind during his travels, even here in Mirkwood. Some orc bands found their way here and also found their deaths among the dark trees of the Mirkwood forest.  
  
Serina stood unassisted and made her way to the stairs, she turned to Legolas and said," I would like to lay down, if that's all right."  
  
Legolas hurried to help her up the stairs but found that she really didn't need to be helped. She made her way up the steps and to her room without holding on to him. He could tell that she was tired, but she didn't admit to it, of course.  
  
" Have a good night. Legolas I will see you in the morning"  
  
" Yes, I will see you in the morning. I think you will feel better after resting through the night. Good night." He turned and left, shutting the door behind him gently. He went to his quarters and got ready for bed himself. He laid down and went to sleep, with his eyes open.  
Yes, I know, this is probably a pointless chapter, but I felt it had to be written. Sorry it's taken me so long to post it, but there hasn't been much interest in my story, so I decided I would take my time. I hope that those that do read it do review, please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Chapter 3  
Serina woke the next morning feeling much better, she was ready to get dressed and begin exploring by the time the healer knocked softly on her door. The healer asked her how she felt and checked her over.  
  
" You look much better. I think you can go about exploring if you wish." The healer smiled  
  
" Thank you, I would love to look around. Than you for your care of me, I am in your debt." Serina said softly  
  
" No, child. You have no debt to me. I have been a healer for many years, more years then you have ever seen. It is payment enough that you are well." Melan said. " We have your belongings, I will have them brought to you along with water for bathing"  
  
" Thank you again" Serina smiled  
  
They brought her saddlebags, her backpack, and some water. The water was placed on the table along with towels and a soap-like substance. She waited for them to leave then went through her belongings. Her clothes and blanket had already been cleaned and ready for use. Serina put them away in the beautiful armoire. She then washed up and dressed in the only dress she had with her and her soft boots. She slipped her customary dagger in her boot;, as she never knew when it would be needed, either as a weapon or tool. Just as she finished dressing there was a knock on her door. She was led out to the main dining hall, where Legolas and another elvish man were already seated and about to began eating. There were a couple of she-elves serving them and pouring drinks. As soon as she entered the large room the two male elves stood, Legolas smiled as he looked over her and her attire. She looked like any other pretty she-elf except for the dagger in her boot. His father grinned and shook his head, she amused him, and she was different from the elvish women of this land. No other woman would come to the table armed as she was.  
  
Serina returned their smile and waited to be seated. Legolas himself seated her next to him and gave her shoulder a gently squeeze.  
  
"Good Morning, Serina. How did you rest? You look much improved," Legolas asked  
  
"I feel much better thank you. The Healer said I was fine. I would love to explore today. Would that be acceptable?" She asked with a glance at the other man.  
  
"Well, If my son will not introduce us, then I will do the task myself. I am Thranduil, ruler of these woods." Serina was going to rise and bow, but Thranduil said, "No do not rise. Eat, regain your strength, then my ill-mannered son will take you about the forest" He smiled at a scowling Legolas and chuckled. "Make sure you are watchful in the Mirkwood, although we have cleared most of the forest, it is still a dangerous place to be, but you do not look like someone who is unused to danger. After we finish our meal, I would love to hear more about you, Serina. Please tell us of your people, of your land"  
  
"Yes, my Lord. I would be happy to tell you of my home." She said with a respectful nod. Among her people there were lords and ladies. The oldest families were members of the Elven court. While they held the power to rule over their people, the majority of the time they allowed The People to live there own lives. After they ate, Serina told them of her family and her people. She then explained about the different races of elves that lived on Faerun.  
  
The elves including the serving ladies listened intently as she told them of the world she came from, the brilliant Gray Elves, whose intelligence and majesty outshone all the others. Their down side was the fact that they kept other elves almost as slaves, but the servants felt it was their lot in life and did nothing to change it. The Gray Elves felt that all the other races of elves were beneath them. In her opinion it was one thing to have help, but to keep "slaves" was another matter. It was very distasteful in her eyes. When she explained about the Drow or the Black elves, she received shocked stares. The Drow were a race of elves that were black skinned and had red eyes, with white or silver hair. They were a race of elves that were mainly ruled by the females and the males were seen as beneath them. They had been turned black skinned by The Creator as punishment for siding with an evil Goddess called Lolth.  
  
The Wood Elves, they tended to shy away from contact with any other race. Not because of haughtiness, but because they wanted to be left alone. They had a very close relationship with nature. They were very strong and usually had red hair and green eyes. The Sea Elves were a race of elves that lived beneath the waves, breathing through small gills behind their ears. They lived in glittering cities under the oceans and land locked seas. Most Sea Elves were very kind and helpful, but tended to keep to themselves because they couldn't be out of water for very long. Then there were the High Elves they were the most open and widespread of all the Elves. High Elves interacted with humans quite often, adventuring or even intermarrying with them. Serina herself was a High Elf. Their homes were usually amongst the trees. Of course some lived in small towns or villages on the ground, but that was rare.  
  
She had also adventured with a few Dwarves and found them to be good race. They were a hard working folk and loved their gems, metal, and gold, but their idea of fun was working, very strange in her opinion. Legolas smiled when she mentioned Dwarves.  
  
"One of my closest friends is Dwarven. I couldn't ask for a more loyal friend. Gimli is stubborn beyond belief, but he is a good companion and a good fighter, but please don't tell him I said that. " He laughed  
  
Serina chuckled softly, the dwarves and humans she had adventured with were at the time more interested in her ability to find and remove traps. The dwarves and a couple of humans had found the tunnel and decided to explore it, but they were afraid that it was trapped. So they had hired Serina to take care of the task of discovering and disarming the traps It was a good thing they had done so, because there had been many traps that could have killed all of them. Serina hadn't liked being underground and had almost panicked, but she had managed to control her fear. She had got the job done, but of course it hadn't been as easy as that.  
  
It was a long and drawn out story that she told, but the other elves were completely entranced by the things and events that she had been through. At one point in time several months after her adventures with dwarves and human, she had been carried off by a giant bird and then dropped. She had almost been killed but managed to survive only by falling into a tree. The serving she-elves gasped and looked horrified, but the male elves looked at her with respect.  
  
"I have to say that it was the most painful thing I've ever been through. That was a few months before I came to be here." She said as she sat back in the tall-backed chair.  
  
"That is quite an adventurous life. I hope that we have more chances to talk, but I must be about my duties." Thraduil stood and looked at his son. " Legolas, please show Serina about my realm, but do be careful." He said with a knowing smile. He knew his son would take care of the newcomer, but he liked to tease him.  
  
The other elves bade them good day and went about their own business. Serina stood and was about to go back to her room, but Legolas stopped her.  
  
"Serina, would you like me to show you Mirkwood? Do you feel able to do it?"  
  
"Yes, I would love to see it. I just need to get into some more appropriate clothing. Should I wear my armor and weapons?" Serina asked.  
  
"Yes, you should wear your armor, as my father said we have cleared most of the forest out, but there are still many dangers."  
  
"I will meet you at the entrance shortly." She left the table and went to her room. Serina stripped out of the light dress she was wearing and changed into her traveling clothes. A green tunic and leather breeches, along with her studded leather and bracers. Serina also had a couple of rings that she wore at all times. One of them helped to protect her from fire and the other ring helped to protect her from harm, whether it be physical damage or magical. She went to pick up her weapons and saw that they had been cleaned and polished. The swords gleamed in the dim light and her bow was shiny with polish and care. She smiled as she strapped her swords and bow on. She had meant to do the chore today after breaking her fast, but it looked as if someone had done it while she was gone. She would have to find out who did it and thank them.  
  
Serina made her way out to the main entrance hall of the palace and saw that Legolas was waiting for her. He stood at the opening letting the morning sun warm his skin. Serina stopped in mid step, Legolas was luminous. His hair glittered in the morning sun, looking like gold. He was a sight to behold. His back was to her, but as she got closer he turned to look at her.  
  
Legolas smiled as he took in her appearance, she looked like a warrior going to war. A very pretty warrior, but a warrior none the less. She reached him and smiled, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, let us go" Legolas led her out of the cavern and into the forest. The deeper they went the darker it got. The trees were so tall that they blocked out a majority of the sun. Serina heard birds and other creatures moving about the forest. At one point she felt as they were being watched. She stopped and looked around, but she didn't see anything. Nor did she hear anything out of the ordinary. When she stopped Legolas stopped also. He waited until they had started walking again, then he asked her, " Did you feel something?"  
  
" Yes, I felt as if we were being watched. Didn't you feel it?" She slowed her stride and then stopped altogether  
  
Legolas smiled, " Yes, I did. It is the sentries. They keep watch over the forest and my father's palace. Remember I said that there were still dangerous things in the forest. There are many large spiders and occasionally orcs make their way here."  
  
"Spiders" Serina shuddered. "I hate spiders."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Me too"  
  
They continued to walk through the forest taking their time. Finally they reached a small pond surrounded by tall trees. Serina looked about and realized that this was the glade in her dream. It was just as beautiful in real life as it was in her dream. The trees were alive with the noise of the forest, the birds chirped and squirrels scampered about. She found a place to sit and did so, only after removing her weapons from her back. She laid them within easy reach and then relaxed. Legolas did the same. They sat in silence, not really feeling the need to vocalize. The sound of the creatures of the forest was almost like a balm on her frazzled spirit. How did she come to be here and why? Would she ever get home? Was there as reason for her to be here?  
  
Legolas remained silent as he watched Serina. She looked as if she were very deep in thought. Since she came to be here in Middle Earth he wondered why she was brought here. Yes, it was something that was almost completely beyond his comprehension. How could someone be brought from another world? This was definitely something he would have to speak to Gandalf about. He knew that Galadriel was leaving these shores soon, but hoped that he would be able to speak to her also, before she left. Maybe she could help. Maybe she and Gandalf could figure out the how and why.  
  
" Serina" He said softly. " I have been thinking on your situation. I would like to take you to see some friends of mine. I think they may be able to help. It will be a long trip, but I have the feeling that long trips don't bother you." He grinned  
  
" You would be right in that assumption" She responded with a small smile " Especially in my line of work."  
  
Legolas smiled serenely, " I'm sure there are some interesting tales you could tell. I would love to hear them."  
  
They sat in the glade for a time as Serina told him of her last adventure. He listened as she told him of her search for the human, his eyes full of remorse for the family of the she-elf that had been killed. It was a shame it happened, but he was glad that that the human was brought to justice. Just as she was finishing the tale, Legolas stiffened. His gaze turned from her and looked toward the surrounding forest. Serina stopped talking and looked about her, opening her senses to their fullest extent.  
  
Legolas could feel evil coming from the forest; he stood and grabbed his bow. He knocked an arrow and waited for the evil to reveal it self. Serina stood and grabbed her bow. She could hear something coming toward them. What ever it was it had many legs and was moving fast. Just as Serina knocked an arrow, the creatures burst out of the forest. It was a couple of giant spiders and they came right for them. Legolas let his arrow sing through the air, it hit the spider, but the creature kept coming, while the other one advanced just as Serina released her arrow. The missile hit it squarely in the body but the spider managed to keep coming. Serina dropped her bow and grabbed up her long sword and short sword. The creature scampered towards her and reared up on it hind legs revealing it's fangs. Serina slashed with her long sword and thrust with her short sword, the spider managed to dodge her first attack, but the short sword penetrated its soft underside. It's blood spilled over her arm as she pulled back for another attack. The evil creature made an attempt to bury its fangs into her arm, but she whirled out of range of its attack. Then she swung her long sword and cut one of its legs off, causing it to stumble. Then she stabbed with her short sword. It squealed and fell to the ground.  
  
Legolas had pulled his long knives out and used them with precision as he stabbed and sliced the creature to pieces. He killed it just before Serina had killed her opponent and saw her strike the killing blow, she swung the long sword in a mighty arc and cleaved its leg off, then stabbed deep into its soft body. The creature fell to ground in a bloody heap. She pulled her short sword out of its body and cleaned the two blades on the grass.  
  
" Are you uninjured?" He asked her as he rushed to her side. She didn't look injured, but he wanted to make sure.  
  
" No, I'm not hurt. I've fought giant spiders before. Are you okay?" She said, as she looked him over  
  
" No, but let us leave this place. I am worried; the spiders are closer to my father's palace then we would like. I must tell the sentries." He said. Then he picked up his bow and quiver. She did the same, and the started towards his home at a run.  
Hello to the few people that are reading this fic, I appreciate the reviews and comments, but please do remember that this is a fan fic and my story. And to those who think it's a Mary Sue, you obviously don't play D&D and don't know what a Mary Sue really is. Constructive criticism is another thing altogether and is welcomed. So please no flames, as they will be used to cook my dinner. Thank you and please do review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Finding  
Legolas and Serina ran all the way back to the palace and were met by a couple of the sentries. They too had come across spiders. Firithnolion was a close friend and was the one of the best archers in the kingdom.  
  
" They seem to be coming from thin air, there are so many of them. Luckily we haven't lost anyone yet to their poison." Firithnolion said, his hand gripping his bow.  
  
" Yes, it is good, Serina and I will go inform my father about this. I know that it is needless to say this, but be careful." Legolas said  
  
" We will, do not worry" Firithnolion said with a grim smile  
  
Serina and Legolas went up the steps and into the cavern that held the palace of his father. They walked down the long hall towards his father's private rooms. Legolas knew that his father would be having his mid afternoon meal there as he had for many years. He knocked and entered without waiting for an answer. He knew he was welcome at any time. His father was seated at a small table that was set for dining.  
  
" Ahhh, my son and Serina, what can I do for you?" He said as he saw them enter. He could see that something was wrong, " What is wrong, you look as if you've been in battle."  
  
" Yes, father we have. Spiders have come into the Mirkwood again. Serina and I were at the glen when two spiders attacked us. We killed them and came back to tell you. Firithnolion said that he has seen many spiders as well."  
  
" Damn spiders" Thranduil grumbled, " Please Legolas would you tell Caranmetion to come to my quarters, I must speak with him" Caranmetion was his father closest advisor and friend.  
  
" Yes, father I will" He than turned and left the room with Serina following behind silently  
  
" Serina, are you sure that you are uninjured? You have been very quiet." Legolas asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
" Yes, I am fine. I've told you before that I need no coddling.. But thank you for the concern." Serina said softly " I just didn't feel the need to speak."  
  
Legolas nodded his understanding; he understood how she felt. There were many times when he didn't feel the need to say anything. Sometimes he preferred to just watch, but there were times when something needed to be said. Now was not one of them. When they finally located his father's advisor, Legolas told him what happened and that his father wanted to see him immediately. Caranmetion nodded and then hurried off.  
  
Serina waited silently at Legolas's side, she saw no reason to speak unless asked to. After the advisor disappeared she decided that she wanted to go back outside.  
  
" Legolas, I would like to go back out, if that is all right?" She asked quietly  
  
" Of course it is. You can do anything you want. Please be careful, do not go into the forest alone." Serina gave him a withering look and was about to say something, but Legolas continued. " Yes, I know you can defend yourself, but what would happen if many spiders came at you at once? What would you do then? I do not want to see you get hurt." He exclaimed.  
  
Serina chuckled softly, " What ever you say, My Lord." Then she bowed mockingly.  
  
Legolas shook his head and said," If you would like to go into the forest then I will accompany you. Do you think you could wait until I talk to the sentries?"  
  
" Yes, I will wait for you. Outside if you please." She said as she headed towards the opening of the palace.  
Serina stepped out into the sunshine; it was a bright and sunny day. It was a shame that it was marred by earlier events. She sat down on the top step and sighed, she wondered what was going to happen to her in this place. Would she spend the rest of eternity here? Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. Her family was gone, killed in the attack at Evereska. Her parents had been visiting the Elven City; they of course hadn't been able to leave, so had joined in the fight. Her father had been a magic user and did the best he could, her mother had been an archer of great skill and had killed hundreds of orcs, but the evil creatures were unstoppable. She had been told that they were to numerous to stop. It saddened her to think of it, but she knew that her parents were heroes and deserved to be remembered as such. She closed her eyes, remembering her mother and father, as the tears that filled her eyes silently fell and landed on the stone step.  
  
==========  
  
Legolas came upon her with silent feet. She was sitting on the step; her eyes were closed in what appeared to be contemplation. She was thinking of something that saddened her. He could see the dried tear tracks running down her face. He wondered what would cause such sadness.  
  
" Serina? Are you unwell?" Legolas asked softly.  
  
Serina opened her eyes slowly, she looked at Legolas and smiled, " Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I was just thinking of my family. My father was a powerful mage and my mother could shoot the eye out of a wren if she choose to do so. They were so kind and generous; they were wise and beautiful. I miss them greatly. You are lucky to have your father with you, but I have not seen your mother. Is she no longer amongst you?" She asked cautiously  
  
Legolas drew in a deep breath, " No, she has passed on to the Grey Havens."  
  
He didn't elaborate on this, but Serina nodded in understanding. Her people had a similar place they went to when their time on the world was over. For all she knew it was the same place, the way of the Gods were unknown to her. Serina wiped her face, hoping that he didn't notice the movement, but of course he did. He smiled gently and stood. He held his hand out to assist her standing. She looked up and took his hand.  
  
" Are we going to see your friends soon?" She asked suddenly  
  
" If you wish we can leave on the morrow. I shall tell my father. There are preparations to make." Legolas said  
  
" Preparations?" Serina laughed, " Yes, that's right you are a prince here. I'll go pack my belongings so they will be ready tomorrow. I guess I don't need to go outside. We will have plenty of that tomorrow won't we."  
  
Legolas smiled in response, ' Yes, that's true. I will see you for dinner?"  
  
" Yes," She responded, " I'll see you then." Then left to go to her room.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful. Serina packed her belongings and spent her time sharpening her bladed weapons. She oiled her long bow and checked the fletchings of her arrows. When it was time, she dressed for the evening meal and was escorted down to the main eating hall by Legolas. The food was spread out on the long table, along with an assortment of wines. Some of the wines were a new experience for her, but then she was no expert on wine. Most of the food wasn't much different from what she ate normally. She recognized the different meats, but some of the fruit was a complete mystery to her. Especially one particular fruit with green spiked skin. It had a soft white flesh and was very sweet and juicy. She hadn't asked what it was though.  
  
Through most of the dinner she was talking, mostly about her home. Everyone was still in awe over her description of the different races of elves. Thranduil asked her many questions about the kinds of creatures and people that lived in her land. Serina spent quite a bit of the evening talking to Legolas's friends. They asked her many questions about the different kinds of weapons there. Apparently Legolas had told them about her sword and blowgun. They couldn't understand that the blowgun really wasn't the kind of weapon that did a lot of damage on it's own. When she explained how she used it, she received surprised looks. She could understand why she got the looks, only thieves and assassins used poison. Usually she kept that part of her work quiet and became uncomfortable when talking about it. Legolas watched as her expression went from open and animated to closed and wary.  
  
Legolas spoke up and said to his friends in a joking fashion, " Will you let her eat in peace, she's barely had a chance to taste anything." She smiled at him gratefully and was able to finish her meal without interruption.  
  
After the meal was over they went outside and listened to the voices of the singers. It again wove a spell around Serina. The experience was unreal to her, almost dreamlike. They sung about the stars and their love of them. They sung of trees and sang about their history. They even sung of Serina, which surprised her to no end. When she heard her name, she looked at Legolas in shock. He only smiled and continued to listen. After awhile, Serina decided she would rest for the night, they would be leaving early.  
  
" Legolas, I'm going to rest for awhile. I'll see you in the morning. Rest well." She said, as she was about to go back inside. He wished her good dreams and rest; but then he bent down to pick one of the many small flowers blossoming around the entrance to the palace. He plucked a yellow star shaped blossom and tucked it into Serina's hair above her ear. She smiled shyly and then impulsively kissed him on the cheek. She then turned and ran back inside, leaving a surprised but amused Legolas to finish listening to the music of the night.  
The next day came bright and cool, the dew glistening like diamonds on the grass and leaves of the trees. Serina rose from her reverie and washed hurriedly. The flower that Legolas gave her the night before was pressed carefully in between the pages of the one book she carried. She then dressed in her cleaned traveling clothes along with her studded leather armor and a long gray cloak. She slung her pack over her shoulder and hefted her weapons down to the main hall. When she entered the hall she saw that Legolas was there along with his father. They both turned to greet her as she entered.  
  
" Good morning, I trust you rested well?" Thranduil asked politely.  
  
" Yes, my Lord, I did. Thank you. I thank you for your hospitality and your kindness." She bowed her head with respect. " If you aren't able to return to your home, please remember that you will always be welcome here. May your journey be safe and successful." He said formally  
  
She nodded gratefully and hefted her gear outside. Serina was so eager to go that she didn't even stop to think about eating. She went to get her horse ready and saw that her mane and tail had been brushed to high shine. Shenara even looked as if she had put on some weight. Serina laughed, the caretaker must have spoiled her rotten. Well, the trip would take the extra weight off in a hurry. Shenara greeted her in horse fashion, by whinnying and tossing her head. Serina smiled and spoke to her horse softly. " Are you as ready to travel as I am? Yes, I can tell you are my friend. Hmmm.You definitely look as if you could use the exercise." She said teasingly to the horse. Serina patted Shenara's sides and then led her out to the front, where Legolas was already mounted and ready to go. She slung her pack over the pommel and mounted.  
  
They both rode away at a slow pace.at least until they got out of the Mirkwood Forest and into the open fields. 


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Chapter 5

Legolas and Serina raced across the open field, with seemingly not a care in the world. The excitement from the ride caused Serina's breath to quicken and her heart to beat faster. At the moment she was winning the impromptu race, but Legolas and his steed, Arod, were closing fast. She looked under her arm, to gain an idea of far ahead she was, then urged her horse on to greater speed. Yes, he was gaining and would over take her soon, but this was all in fun and she had won the first one. Maybe she should let him win this one, but then she decided she wouldn't let him win, he would have to work for it. She grinned, oh yes he would definitely work for it.

"Come Shenara, I know you can beat him. You are the best horse in the world." She whispered in the horse's ear as they thundered on.

Legolas smiled broadly, he knew he would beat her this time. His horse was bred for speed and endurance, thanks to the people of Rohan. Serina's horse, while fast and strong wasn't so lucky. The first race had caught by surprise, therefore she'd won and it was a very rare thing for something to catch him by surprise. He saw her glance under her arm as he came closer and closer. She grinned then leaned closer to her horse's ear. Shenara seemed to get a boost of speed and pulled farther ahead of him and Arod. It was rather surprising but he was sure that it wouldn't last long.

They raced until they reached a small stream, Legolas finally did get ahead of her, but just barely. As soon as they were stopped, he leapt from his saddle, landing gracefully beside the still prancing horse. His blood pumped through his veins in a way that it hadn't done for years. He almost felt like a young elfling again. He began to laugh loudly, letting his laughter flow from him like a babbling brook. Serina had pulled up beside him and jumped off her horse with a loud "Whoo-Hooo". Her horse snorted and pranced around as her rider carried on for a moment.

"That was delightful, it's been a long time since I've been a race such as that" Legolas grinned widely.

"Yes, it was fun. I like to race and so does Shenara." Serina responded, then she took a deep breath as if to clear her thought. She then went about caring for her horse. Her horse nickered softly, looking over her shoulder at her elvish friend, as if agreeing with her comment. Serina finished her chore, then reached into one of the saddlebags and pulled out a couple of red apples. "Legolas, does your horse like apples?"

"Oh yes, he does. He's been known to go in search of them; I've found him trying to get them out of trees." He smiled fondly, rubbing Arod's velvety nose as he also cared for his horse friend.

"Here, give this to him." Serina tossed the piece of fruit to Legolas. He caught it one handed and fed it to his salivating horse. He laughed, as Arod happily ate the apple. And as always, he didn't drop a bit of it.

Shenara ate her apple almost as fast, but she did drop a bit of it on the damp ground. Serina reached back into the saddlebags, and then was pushed over as Arod sidled past her. He reached down to go after the dropped bits of apple, but Shenara was having none of that. She neighed loudly and swooped down picking the bits of apple up with her teeth.

"Arod," Legolas admonished. "I can't believe you would do such a thing." He helped Serina up, and then turned back to his wayward horse. "I know you have better manners then that. And the fact that you were trying to take another's food...." He tutted.

Arod neighed, and then went toward Serina's saddlebags, sniffing out the remaining apples.

"I told you he liked apples. Now he will forever remember you as the apple provider." Legolas snickered

"As long as I have apples to give, I don't mind. But he's going to have to learn to share." She said looking at the white horse sternly. He threw his back and neighed loudly.

Legolas watched on with a smile, "I hope you intend on keeping your word. If not he will come looking for your apples."

"Do you doubt me? In my world, anyone who knew me would never do that. I would never make promise and not keep it." She chided and then turned back to finish the job of rubbing her horse down.

"Oh no, Serina I would never do such a thing as doubt your word. As your horse looks healthy and happy accept for the fact that you use a saddle..." He tapered off, his eyes twinkling. He had asked Serina about it before and she had answered that it was the way in her world. Her horse was raised that way and wasn't hurt by it.

Serina sighed loudly; she knew that he was teasing her. She rolled her eyes, but didn't respond. She continued what she was doing then put her supplies away in her saddlebags. She wondered what would happen if she did take the saddle off, she'd ridden bareback before, but only when she hadn't had time to put the saddle on and only for short distances. She figured she'd be rather sore but she knew she could get used to it and find her seat. But her saddle had been rather expensive and she didn't want it to go to waste, so she decided to wait.

Legolas watched her put away her supplies, she moved with an economy of movement, very smoothly, gracefully, even doing small tasks such as putting away the horse brush. He wondered what had lead her to her occupation. Were all females like Serina in her world? He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask her, but he decided that if he was to learn more about her, he would have to ask.

"Serina, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course." She answered as she straightened from checking Shenara's hooves.

"Are the females in your realm the same as you?" He blurted. As soon as the question left his lips, Legolas's face pinkened slightly.

Serina smiled, "I suppose you are talking about my occupation...no, not all females are like me. I chose this path a long time ago. There are many females that are warriors in my world, amongst other things...Priestesses, rangers, magic users...I've adventured with several." She reminisced fondly. She neglected to mention those of dubious nature, thieves, but not all were of evil temperament. Some were more like her, using their skills to help others. To steal back things that were stolen from their owners, disarming traps, unlocking doors that had to be opened. Her station in life was not a simple one, at least it hadn't been, but now the way those around her viewed her was different. She wasn't seen as a "vulture" or looked down upon, but looked at with respect.

Legolas smiled, "You must tell me about your adventures, but we must continue on our way soon. We will eat then continue, is that acceptable?"

"Yes, that will be fine." Serina replied. She turned back to her horse and pulled some of her rations out, "Would you like some of my food?" She offered.

Legolas had already pulled out something that looked like a really large cookie. She watched as he unwrapped it from it's leaf covering and break off a piece, he then handed it to her, then broke off another small piece. "It's called _Lembas_."

He took a small bite and chewed slowly, enjoying the flavor.

Serina had no idea what lembas was, she didn't recognize the word. She repeated it in her head a few times; she then looked down at the small piece of food. It was rather crumbly looking, but it held together quite nicely. She shrugged then took a small bite. It was rather sweet, but it had a nice flavor. She liked it. She took another larger bite, chewed then swallowed. After the second bite she felt comfortably full, like she'd just eaten a meal. She looked at the small piece of bread in surprise, how could just two bites fill her like that?

Legolas chuckled at her expression of surprise, "I am surprised that you do not have such a thing in your world, but then there seem to be many differences. I hope that on this trip we can get to know each other better."

"Yes, I'm sure we will, My Lord." Serina offered a shy smile. She re-wrapped the _Lembas_ bread and put it in her pack, then sat down on the grass and leaned back on her hands. The sun was bright in her face, warm and comforting. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to its light and warmth. She let out a deep breath and on a whim, laid back in the warm grass. The ground wasn't very comfortable but she didn't care, she stretched her arms and legs, smiled. Legolas was looking down at her with a smile.

"That looks like fun, so you mind if I join you?" He asked, already sitting down.

"I have no objections. Just don't hog up the grass." She replied with a girlish giggle.

"You do realize that if we want to get to our destination, we must leave here soon. We do not have the time to lay about, as pleasant as it is." He said as he sat back.

"Yes, my lord I understand that, but this is the first time in many years that I've had the chance to do just this, relax. I have no one to go back to...well not really. All of my family is dead, I have no siblings and the few...friends I have...have their own troubles. I'm in no rush to go back," She replied sadly "I would like to explore this place if you wouldn't mind."

Legolas smiled, "No, I do not mind at all. I would happy to explore with you." He stood gracefully and held out a hand, "Let us be on our why regardless. I would like to discuss your situation with Galadriel and I'm sure you will enjoy her lands as well."

Serina took his hand and let him pull her up, she brushed her pants off then whistled for her horse, whom had wandered off a bit, but was still within site. Shenara tossed her head as is she were annoyed by the interruption, but still obeyed the summons of her rider. Legolas also retrieved his horse and they both mounted and continued on their way.


End file.
